


Тяжесть воды

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mindfuck, Obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира ебанулся, Гин - тролль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжесть воды

Кира столько раз представлял, как будет врать в лицо Унохане-тайчо, что всё просто обязано получиться.

Унохана ощупывает его спокойным изучающим взглядом. Кира считает волоски в пряди, выбившейся тайчо на лицо, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о собственной лжи и о том, как это нехорошо – врать старшим в чине. Вообще врать. Кира очень хороший мальчик, и ему непременно будет стыдно потом, но сейчас он просто считает волоски в пряди волос Уноханы и изо всех сил старается не выдать себя.

Унохана наконец приопускает веки, слегка наклоняет голову.

\- Пойдём со мной, Кира-кун.

Кира едва не падает на пороге, спеша сбросить гэта, и следует за Уноханой по коридорам госпиталя, опустив глаза и считая ромбики на подоле её капитанского хаори, чтобы отвлечься и не выдать ненароком своей сумасшедшей радости.

В кабинете Уноханы пахнет травами и чем-то похожим на нагретую солнцем ткань.

\- Раздевайся, Кира-кун. До пояса, пожалуйста.

Кира выпутывается из рукавов косодэ, спускает его с плеч.

Унохана простукивает лёгкими прохладными пальцами его грудь. Оттягивает нижнее веко, просит открыть рот и высунуть язык. Берёт тонкое запястье и слушает пульс, слегка склонив набок голову и в размышлении теребя заплетённую под подбородок косу.

Кира считает морщинки на суставах пальцев Уноханы. Всё пока идёт исключительно хорошо. Нельзя теперь допустить, чтобы что-то сорвалось

Как отвлечься от того, думает Кира, что в венах у тебя уже четвёртую неделю вместо крови струится едкий голубой дым?

Унохана выпускает его руку.

\- Можешь одеться.

Странно, думает Кира, что она ничего не заметила.

Унохана, подперев подбородок ладонью, в задумчивости смотрит, как Кира поправляет одежду. Запястья Изуру, трогательно торчащие из широких рукавов косодэ, кажутся не толще, чем у пятилетнего ребёнка. Под глазами Изуру – тёмные полукружья. На шее пониже уха Киры пульсирует венка. Унохане приходит вдруг в голову, что лучше всего этот пульс заметен глазу у совсем маленьких детей.

\- Давно не спишь, Кира-кун?

\- Три недели, - не моргнув, врёт он.

Может быть, это и вовсе не ложь, думает он, пытаясь сосчитать пылинки в косой полосе солнечного света, разделяющей, как занавесь, его и Унохану.

Четвёртую неделю Изуру не может понять, спит он или бодрствует.

Он получает от тайчо четвёртого отряда пузырёк с прозрачной коричневой жидкостью и бережно прячет за пазуху. Глаза его сияют такой неприкрытой радостью и облегчением, что Унохана отметает все сомнения в правильности своего решения подарить Изуру несколько доз тяжёлого дурманного сна без сновидений.

\- Очень тщательно с дозировкой, Кира-кун, - говорит она уже в его сведённые от напряжения  
лопатки.

Он так спешит, что только торопливо кивает, не оборачиваясь, и вылетает из госпиталя.

Потом, думает Унохана, можно будет помочь ему по-настоящему. Но не раньше, чем он сам этого захочет.

***

Капитанов Готэй уважают, ими восхищаются.

Юнцы из Академии все как один бредят капитанской мощью или хотя бы, уж совсем на крайний случай, чином фукутайчо.

Девчонки-шинигами грезят ночами о самих капитанах.

Ходят по Академии, носятся над улицами Сейрейтея девичьи слухи, что существует негласный рейтинг популярности тайчо.

И капитан Ичимару в нём, по тем же слухам, далеко не в последних строках.

\- Серебряный лис, - шелестят девичьи голоса вслед Гину.

\- А-ах, Ичимару-тайчо-о, - шепчутся девушки-шинигами, розовея и хихикая в рукава.

Кира шагает позади своего капитана, опустив глаза. Шепотки проносятся мимо его ушей с ветром, как сухие листья. Оседают на одежде, как пыль Сейрейтеи.

\- Серебряный кицунэ...

\- …как хорош…

\- Да что ты говоришь такое? Лис, лис! Седой и старый...

Кира подавляет раздражение.

Да что вы знаете, беззвучно кричит он.

На грунте есть слово для таких, «альбинос». глаза демона - хитрые глаза, обманка: красный не свой, они взяли его у крови Ичимару, волосы без цвета, блеклая кожа.

Бесцветный, хочется крикнуть Кире. Неужели не видите? Он же бесцветный.

Как мутный холодный поток в горах. После ливня ручейки превращаются в реки, вода несётся неудержимо, кружит водовороты, сносит бурелом.

Не имея собственного, она впитывает цвета речного ложа, неба, той горы, с которой обрушивается на поля.

Опусти в неё руку – и не увидишь даже кончиков своих пальцев.

Наклонись слишком низко - закрутит, как сухую ветку, водоворотом, утащит на дно или понесёт вниз по течению, швыряя о камни. Захлестнёт грудь неподъёмной тяжестью, выдавит из лёгких воздух, проникнет в рот и ноздри. Выбор без выбора: учись дышать ею или умри.

Рейацу Гина давит на Изуру, как многотонная толща ледяной непрозрачной воды.

Кира учится заново дышать с тех пор, как стал лейтенантом третьего отряда, и видеть дальше кончиков пальцев вытянутой руки, дальше расплывчатого белого пятна хаори своего тайчо в паре шагов впереди. Кира учится не сходить с ума, когда в присутствии Ичимару мир обесцвечивается и становится мутным.

Всё, что в Гине от серебра – имя.

Гин-гин-гин.

Далеко за спиной тайчо нежные девичьи голоса сыплют серебряные монетки звуков его имени в уличную пыль Сейрейтеи.

***

Кира заваривает своему тайчо чай, носит стопки бумаг, выполняет все прочие поручения, двигаясь с неспешной скуповатой грацией - каждое движение необходимо и обоснованно, лишних нет ни одного. Он даже не улыбается впустую и не поднимает полуопущенных век без веской на то причины. Ичимару объясняет это для себя личными привычками и складом характера Изуру, пока однажды не встречает его болтающим с красавчиком Шухеем и этой маленькой мышкой, как же её, она ещё без ума от Айзена, бедняжка.

Ичимару в первый миг не узнаёт своего фукутайчо в смеющемся мальчишке.

Кира - солнечный блик.

Ичимару неслышно отступает за угол, улыбаясь. На лисьем лице тайчо – улыбка коллекционера, только что насадившего на булавку уникальную бабочку.

Кира возвращается в офис Ичимару ближе к вечеру. Все поручения тайчо выполнены безупречно аккуратно, чай в белой чашке исходит ароматным паром на столе перед Гином, Кира стоит, сцепив за спиной в замок тонкие пальцы, словно держится сам с собой за руки.

\- Кира-кун…

Гин встаёт, опираясь на крышку стола, и смотрит в лицо Изуру.

\- Ичимару-тайчо, - бесцветным голосом откликается Кира.

Слова выходят из его губ бледными воздушными пузырьками. Странно, думает Кира, маленькими глотками втягивая плотный, как ледяная вода, воздух, что тайчо не видит их.

\- Ты здоров? – ласково спрашивает Гин, вглядываясь в глаза Изуру.

\- Да, тайчо.

\- Подойди ближе, Кира-кун.

Белые пальцы Ичимару обхватывают подбородок Изуру. Мутный шквал вышибает остатки воздуха из груди Киры, он едва не захлёбывается, прежде чем справляется с собой и делает вдох. Лёгкие болят.

\- Не бережёшь ты себя, Кира-кун, - мягко упрекает Гин, роняя узкую ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Прошу прощения, тайчо.

\- Ну что ты, дорогой, - Ичимару улыбается и садится в кресло. - Иди поспи, ты мне не нужен сегодня больше.

\- Спасибо, тайчо.

Кира поворачивается и выходит. Ичимару улыбается, положив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, и думает, что никогда раньше не встречался с так идеально замаскированной ненавистью к себе.

***

\- Ренджи, - просит Кира, - расскажи мне, как у вас с Кучики-тайчо?

Лицо Абараи вдруг становится одного цвета с его волосами. Он смотрит на Изуру, выпучив глаза, словно не веря услышанному. Кира понимает, что сказал что-то, чего не должен бы, и поспешно пытается исправиться.

\- Ну... я о том... Вот Ичимару-тайчо, - голос Киры ломается на "о", и он закашливается в рукав. - Извини, Ренджи, что-то в горле... Да, так вот, тайчо и я... не особо ладим. То есть, я хочу сказать, он вежливый и... и добрый... но...

\- Ичимару? Это ты о нём? - брови Ренджи взлетают едва ли не к кромке волос. 

Кира смотрит на Абараи в лёгком недоумении.

\- Да.

Ренджи качает головой и разливает остатки сакэ по чашечкам.

\- Иди-ка ты, Изуру. Тебе точно надо выпить после такого заявления. Хотя бы потом можно будет списать всё на то, что ты был пьян.

Кира с сожалением понимает, что ему снова не удастся хоть с кем-то поговорить о том, как мучительно тяжело учиться дышать ледяной водой.

***

Теперь, когда он знает, как действует его присутствие на Киру, Гин не может отказать себе в тонком удовольствии поизводить лейтенанта.

"Спасибо, Кира-кун", - касается пальцев Киры, принимая пачку документов из рук лейтенанта. "Что это у тебя на плече, нитка, Кира-кун?" - смахивает невидимую ворсинку с косодэ Изуру. "Славно поработал, Кира-кун", - поощрительно кладёт руку на жёлтые волосы лейтенанта - и улыбается непроницаемой лисьей улыбкой, замечая, как цепенеет Изуру каждый раз, как темнеют и обессмысливаются светлые глаза.

\- Ненавижу его, - впервые признаётся себе Кира вслух, лёжа в постели и глядя в бездонную тьму под закрытыми веками. 

\- Не умеешь, - возражает холодный бесплотный голос.

\- Тебе откуда знать? - Кира не открывает глаз, вертит головой, пытаясь уловить его источник.

\- Какая она? - спрашивает голос. - Ты знаешь про ненависть, Изуру?

Кира задумывается. Шевелит губами, беззвучно перекатывая на языке слово "ненавижу". 

\- Пресная. Холодная. Жжётся...

Голос смеётся.

\- Кира-Кира. Дай, я покажу тебе.

\- Не на... - он не успевает договорить, захлёбывается воздухом, выгибается так, что постели касаются только пятки и затылок.

Ненависть раскрывается у него в груди холодным цветком беззвучного взрыва. Кира мельком удивляется, что не видит собственной развороченной грудной клетки, кровавого месива с торчащими белыми осколками рёбер. Только сердце толкается изнутри так яростно, что видно, как вздрагивает кожа под левым соском. 

Всё кончается в то же мгновение.

Кира сжимается в комок, подтянув к груди колени, тихонько поскуливая.

Ненависть медленно разливается в его теле, проникает в сосуды, смешиваясь с кровью, превращая её в ядовитый холодный дым. 

Кира плачет.

\- Ненавижу, - говорит он. - Ненавижу. Убью.

***

Три недели спустя Кира готовит чай для Ичимару-тайчо.

\- Осторожней с дозировкой, - механически говорит он себе, вытаскивая пробку из пузырька с коричневым настоем.

Подносит склянку к лицу, осторожно втягивает нозрями воздух. Улыбается. Зелье не пахнет ничем. Капли растворяются в зелёном чае без следа.

Ичимару ничего не замечает, как Кира и надеялся.

Прихлёбывает, перебирая бумаги длинными белыми пальцами, жмурится от удовольствия.

Кира сидит, сложив руки на коленях, опустив взгляд, и считает соринки на полу.

\- Кира-ку..н? - в слабеющем голосе Гина - весёлое изумление. - Ба, да ты...

\- Ичимару-тайчо, - Кира вскакивает, выбегает из кабинета, рывком задвинув за собой сёдзи.

\- Вот так... сюр... приз, - выдыхает Ичимару таким тоном, словно ему рассказали забавную побасенку, прежде чем уронить серебряную голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

Когда Кира возвращается с мотком верёвки, Гин едва дышит. Из уголка улыбающегося рта тянется ниточка слюны, веки сомкнуты неплотно, кажется, что Гин наблюдает за лейтенантом, притворясь спящим, и Кира колеблется, прежде чем вытащить обмякшего тайчо из-за стола и уложить на пол. 

Кира садится рядом, смотрит на тайчо долгим взглядом, словно обдумывая что-то, и начинает не спеша раздевать Ичимару. Руки его двигаются уверено и ловко. Рейацу Гина как будто уснула вместе с ним, и Кира в кои-то веки дышит рядом со своим тайчо полной грудью. 

Изуру аккуратно складывает косодэ Ичимару. Вешает хаори на спинку капитанского кресла. Руки Киры замирают над поясом хакама Гина, он трясёт головой и оставляет Ичимару одетым ниже пояса, стаскивает только с узких бледных ступней таби и замирает, зажав ладони между коленей, смотрит на тайчо. 

Ключицы Гина кажутся такими острыми, что о них можно пораниться.

Кожа Гина такая бледная, что, думает Кира, он наверняка холодный, как ледышка.

Руки Гина такие тонкие.

Применять кидо, думает Кира, будет излишним.

Он надеется на свои познания в ходзёдзюцу. Искусство связать и обездвижить, стреножить и конвоировать, сделать человека беспомощным безо всякой магии.

Кира неспешно разматывает верёвку.

Жёсткие витки кладутся на заведённые за спину запястья Гина один к одному, совершенные в своей одинаковости. Свободная петля лениво обнимает худое бледное горло Ичимару. Осмелевший Кира пристально смотрит в неплотно закрытые глаза своего тайчо, но не видит ничего, кроме тусклого блеска белков да полоски алого. Он пожимает плечом и возвращается к делу.

Вскоре Ичимару лежит на полу, выгнувшись луком: связанные за большие пальцы и по щиколоткам ноги притянуты к заведённым за спину рукам, петля на горле, связанная с запястьями, слабая, но Кира знает, что даже при почти полной неподвижности связанного нужно досчитать всего-то до тысячи, чтобы она затянулась и перекрыла воздух.

Кира укрывает Ичимару капитанским хаори, садится рядом, скрестив ноги, и считает.

На семистах шестидесяти трёх Ичимару открывает глаза.

***

\- Кира-кун, - зовёт Гин хриплым ласковым шёпотом.

Мегатонны мутной ледяной воды опрокидывают Киру, сносят, прижимают к полу, заставляя корчиться от боли в попытке вдохнуть. 

Гин улыбается и поводит плечами. Верёвки рвутся легко, как бумажные.

\- Ах, Кира, - Ичимару укоризненно покачивает головой, садится рядом с Изуру, потирая запястья. – Зачем ты так с собой?..

Он поднимает лейтенанта, обнимает, покачивая, успокаивающе гладит по сведённой спазмом спине.

\- Не бережёшь себя. Дыши.

Кира смотрит в лицо тайчо невидящим взглядом и скулит, судорожно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха.

Гин вздыхает. 

\- Дыши, дорогой.

Он наклоняется к лицу Киры и вдувает воздух в его лёгкие через искривлённые болью губы, снова и снова.

Кира дышит. Тяжесть утекает куда-то с каждым с каждым вдохом, отпускает, прекращает невыносимым грузом давить на тело.

\- Ненавижу, - возвращает Кира выдохом в прохладные губы своего тайчо, вцепляясь в худые белые плечи. 

Гин улыбается.

\- Знаю, дорогой. Дыши. 

И Кира дышит жадно как никогда. У воздуха из губ Ичимару - привкус чайной горечи. 

С ненавистью, думает Кира, я разберусь потом.

Никогда, думает Гин, прижимая своего лейтенанта к впалой бледной груди, я не встречал так изощрённо замаскированной любви.


End file.
